Burn
by starryskiesx
Summary: Harry longs for Hermione but she is with Ron. He knows she is unhappy. All he needs is the opportunity to tell her how much he cares. When the burrow undergoes a tragic disaster triggered by deatheaters that opportunity is provided for him.
1. Letters

**A spark can burn a heart:**

**Chapter 1: A letter changed Harry Potter's life**

Harry lashed out in anger and kicked at his chest of drawers. Why did life have to be so confusing? He slammed down on his bed, breathing deeply, eyes shut. Yes Dumbledore's death had shocked him a lot but this was not what he was mad at. It seemed that death was all around him, it was a fact he had gotten used to. Of course he had grieved for Dumbledore but he knew this was not something the great wizard would wish for.

He reached over to his bedside table and picked up the letter that had been sent to him a few days previous. The letter read:

_To Mr Potter_

_Shortly prior to his death Albus briefly notified me of your activities. I have no idea of the full details but he told me, should the position of headmaster (or in my case Headmistress) pass over to me I was to allow you to skip periods of school to work on what you both were doing. Note that this privilege is not to be used unwisely and can be taken away from you. (this only applies if you return to Hogwarts of course) _

_Hopefully we can see you at the beginning of school term on September 1st. _

_Sincerely_

_Professor Mcgonagall_

To a stranger who just picked this letter up from the street it would meannothing and would be thrown on the ground again. But to Harry, it meant the world. It meant not only that he could go back to school again; but that he could see her. How he missed her, her smile, her touch, her eyes… Harry's stomach flipped when he thought of those eyes, warm and inviting. But still there was a shadow of doubt about returning. Now that she was with _him_ Harry had nothing left there. Once again he replaced the letter where it was and seated himself at the window. The next day Harry would turn 17 therefore coming of age and able to leave the Dursleys, but until then anything could happen.

…………

Harry woke to a tapping on his window. He slowly opened his eyes and screamed and reeled back when he saw two big, amber eyes looking at him. On closer inspection he found it was just a large, tawny owl. As he let the owl in a great balloon inflated in his chest. _A letter? I haven't gotten any all summer! Well Mcgonagall's doesn't really count. _When he saw the handwriting on the front of the letter addressing it to him he became even more excited _Only one person I know writes like that. It's her._

With shaking hands he slowly opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Harry_

_How are you holding up? I'm at the Burrow, things are a little shaky here. Bill has recovered and the wedding is still on as planned. Are you coming? I hope so. It's very quiet and empty here, no one feels like doing much. Mr Weasley's working overtime, sometimes he even sleeps at the office. Fred and George are busy at the shop, Bill and Fleur are always in and out doing things for the wedding and Mrs Weasley is always in the kitchen. I'm worried about her. She's not happy anymore but then again I guess nobody is._

_So basically its me Ron and Ginny here. But Ginny spends most of her time in her room…crying. So actually it's just me and Ron. _Harry's insides boiled unexpectedly at the thought of Ron and Hermione…alone. He quickly calmed himself down and pushed the feeling away. _ Ron says hi. Ginny doesn't. (You probably don't want to hear what she said.) Oh and Happy Birthday Harry. We need some cheer right now. _

_Please come back._

_We need you._

_I need you. _

_Love_

_Hermione. _

The page was so stained with teardrops that had Hermione's handwriting been any messier (which was almost impossible) the letter would've been illegible. That letter made up his mind. He was going back to Hogwarts. He glanced at his clock. 11:56. Excellent. In about five minutes he would be allowed to do magic. As to not wake the Dursleys Harry slowly and silently packed his trunk except for his broom, his cloak and his wand.

By the time he crept out of his room it was ten past midnight. He paused as he came to Dudley's room. A sudden wave of anger swept over him as he remembered all the years of torment he had endured at the hands of the overweight boy that snored in front of him now. He pulled from his pocket, a box. The box was labeled _SKIVING SNACKBOXES: Guaranteed to make you sick enough to get out of any class! _Harry chuckled softly at the memories the box brought back to him. From the box he removed a handful of sweets which included puking pastilles, nosebleed nougats, and one of the newest kinds, fainting fizzes. He silently walked over and placed them on Dudley's bedside table before turning out into the hall again.

Now what would he do for Vernon and Petunia? He glanced at Hedwig's empty cage that was balanced on his trunk. An idea came to him. He whispered a levitating charm on his trunk, levitated it down the stairs and stepped out into the cool night. Before he could make any further moves a flurry of white feathers crossed his vision and landed on a tree close to him.

"Hello there Hedwig. Listen, I have a job for you." Harry quickly wrote something down on a piece of parchment, tapped it with his wand and offered it to Hedwig. "It's a short flight so you can take it in your beak. Just up to Fatso and Horsey's room" he added with a wink. Hedwig took the letter in her mouth and flew off while Harry hid behind a tree to hear the effects of his trick. There was a scream and his voice could hear his voice blaring out from the house. "GUESS WHAT IT'S ME HARRY! I'VE COME OF AGE NOW SO NOW I CAN DO MAGIC! BE AFRAID 'CAUSE ILL BE WATCHING YOU. ALWAYS WATCHING YOU… I'M LEAVING. THANKS FOR NOTHING SUCKERSSS!!!!"

Hedwig returned to Harry looking quite pleased with herself. "Good girl." Harry said scratching her head. "Take us to the Burrow. You go on ahead I'll catch up." He asked. Hedwig flew of and Harry turned to his trunk. He shrunk it to the size of a tennis ball and placed it in his pocket. Covering himself with his invisibility cloak he kicked off from the ground and soared off into the night.

Hermione rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window as fat raindrops splashed onto it and trickled down in to the garden.

"Hermione?" A lanky teenager in the corner asked.

"Yes Ron?"

"I'm bored."

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know, snog?"

"Urgh," Hermione muttered in distaste, "Is that all you think I'm here for?"

"Well that's what couples do, don't they?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Obviously Ron had a _very _different idea of what being in a relationship meant. "Well that's not _all _they do," Hermione explained very slowly, as if she was talking to a five year old, "a relationship can't be built on just a physical basis, it needs talking and understanding do you know what I mean? Do you want our relationship to end up like you and Lavender?"

"…"

"Ron?" Hermione turned around to find Ron asleep in a chair, snoring loudly. She actually spotted a line of drool hanging out of his mouth. "Fine, you don't want to listen I'll just go then." She muttered angrily, picking herself up and walking out the door. Still mumbling to herself she plodded down the stairs pausing to say hello to Mrs Weasley and receiving a distracted "Hello George" in return.

She pushed open the door and walked outside, not taking the slightest notice that is was raining. She let the raindrops splash upon her cheeks, each one sending a small shiver to the skin around it. It was quite relaxing, getting completely wet and not even caring. A feeling that the rain could wash everything bad away. To her surprise her mind was filled with thoughts of Harry. The time in first year when he saved her from the troll. In second year when she could hear his voice at her bedside. Riding with him on Buckbeak in third year. Seeing him cry over Cedric's body in fourth year. Her fighting alongside Harry at the department of mysteries in fifth year. And then she remembered, with a pang somewhere deep in her stomach, him and Ginny the year previously. Oh, how she missed him.

She was startled out of her memories by a hot draft on the back of her neck.

"Hello Hermione." Murmured a low voice next to her ear. The voice sent a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold. Slowly she turned around to see a tall boy with messy, jet black hair and startling emerald eyes. But those eyes were different to those she remembered. The fire was gone and only a spark was left. They say the eyes are the window to the soul; if this was true part of Harry's soul was gone. They were so sad and secretive she started to cry.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked as she sobbed into his chest.

"I've missed you Harry." She said, only telling half the truth.

"I've missed you too Hermione." She pulled away from him and wiped her tears on her sleeves.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Flew." Harry shrugged, pointing to his broomstick which lay a few feet away.

"But it's such a long way!"

"I don't mind…I could've done without being struck by lightning though."

"You got struck by lightning?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Only a little one. Besides I had covered myself in a rubber charm, because I knew it was going to storm, but I guess after time it wore of on some parts." He said pulling down his left sleeve to reveal a burn that etched its way from his wrist all the way up half his forearm.

"Oh my god we have to et that fixed right away!" cried Hermione, pulling Harry just a he picked up his broomstick.

She dragged him into the kitchen, taking her sopping wet coat off and hanging it on the coat rack as Harry did the same.

"Sit." She commanded, indicating to the sofa. Obediently Harry sat. Hermione gingerly pulled back his sleeve wincing as she did so. "Ouch. Does it hurt?"

"It just stings a little." She grabbed a tub from the cupboard and screwed open the lid. Inside was a thick yellow paste that bore a pungent odor.

"Urgh what's that?" Harry asked, revolted.

"Burns-be-gone, it's from the same manufacturer as bruise-be-gone." She said as she dabbed it on to Harry's arm.

"Ouch!" Harry winced, but softly.

"Sorry, I should've warned you, it'll burn."

"That's ok. Hermione I need to tell you something." Hermione paused at her dabbing to look up into his eyes.

"Yes Harry?"

"You know how I'm not going back to Hogwarts?" he murmured.

"Yes…" she tried cautiously.

"Well I don't have to anymore, I can go back."

"Really? That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. "What made you change you mind?"

"This." He said and pulled McGonagall's letter from his pocket. Hermione quickly scanned over the letter, a smile spreading across her face as she did so.

"So are you…"

"Well I guess so." Hermione squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Urgh, don't even say that name."

"Did you guys have a fight?" he asked, just barely keeping the note of excitement in his voice under control.

"I don't know. He just doesn't see me as a person anymore just…entertainment really. I'm not even sure where this is going with him." She paused and went of into her own little world only to return when a loud thunderclap rang out overhead. "Oh sorry Harry I'm probably boring you."

"No it's ok. Ron's a great guy…just has to get his head straight." Harry said cringing as he did so. As if on cue a tall boy with read slowly padded down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione weren't we gonna sno- Oh hello Harry," Ron yawned groggily. He proceeded down the stairs an plopped onto the couch next to Hermione. "Goshthat'sa nasty cutcha gotthere." Ron said, his words slurring together. He promptly fell asleep, his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Harry asked as Hermione slid out from Ron's head and sitting on the other couch next to Harry.

"I dunno maybe he ate something weird…" Hermione responded.

"What is _he _doing here?" a spiteful voice suddenly came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ginny I-" Harry said when he turned around to see Ginny standing there.

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear another word from you." She said and fled from the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry got up from the couch to follow her. "Sorry Hermione, I'll be right back."

"Yes go, go. I have to wake Ron anyway."

So he continued out the door. He eventually found her crying at the southern wall of the house, sitting against a great water tank.

"Ginny." Harry said taking a few steps closer and touching her gently on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Ginny I've told you before. I can't be with you."

"Why? We were perfect together and I-I I love you." She said, the last part barely a whisper.

"But I don't love you." Ginny continued sobbing. "I can only be your friend you have to understand." Ginny gulped back tears.

"I understand. It's just so hard…to let go."

"Don't worry. You're a special girl. I'm sure there's a special guy out there for you." He went in for a hug which she returned.

"Thanks Harry. You can go back now I'm just going to stay here for a while."

"Ok." Harry walked back up to the house.

"So…" Hermione asked when he got there.

"Don't worry I've sorted it all out."

"That's good. She was getting pretty messed up." A now conscious Ron said. Harry nodded and chose to ignore Ron's odd behavior and sat by the window only to see four dark spots flying in the sky.

"Hey look our Hogwarts owls have arrived!" Hermione and Ron rushed to the window and sure enough there were four owls a few meters away. Harry quickly opened the window and one by one they zoomed in. They untied the letters and offered the owls a drink from Pig's cage before they flew back to Hogwarts. They left Ginny's letter on the table so that she could open it later and proceeded to opening their own.

"AAAAAAAH!" Hermione squealed unexpectedly.

"What I it?" Ron asked.

"I got head girl! I bet you got head boy!" she squealed jumping up and down, hugging the envelope to her chest.

"No," Harry whispered, "I did."

OoOoOoOo

**Oooooh suspense.**

**Why did Harry get Head Boy? What's up with Ron? Find out and to pass the time to the next chapter REVIEW!!**

**LAURA**


	2. Get down low and GO GO GO!

**Chapter 2:**

"What?! There's got to be a mistake!" Ron cried.

"No. There's a letter." Harry said and, his eyes fixed forward handed it to Ron. Ron read it, his eyes becoming larger as he read.

_Mr Potter,_

_Congratulations Mr Potter you have been given the position of head boy. The school board and I have conferred and have decided that you would be the most suitable for the choice. Although you have not been a Prefect we have decided to bend that rule in your case. If you forfeit this role the position will go to Ronald Weasley._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Mcgonagall  
_

"Hey that's great you can give it to me!"

"I don't want to though."

"What do you mean you don't want to?" Ron snapped.

"I mean I don't want to as in I'm not going to give it to you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Ron, I got it I think I can choose whether I can keep it or not."

"But I'm your best mate."

"That's why you should let me do this." At this Ron looked at Harry with pure rage.

"You know why they gave it to you?" He said as he left the room, "Because you're Harry Potter!" He spat and slammed the door. Harry just looked at his shoes.

"Well I guess we'll be sharing a common room." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not why would I be?"

"I dunno you might've thought I was being selfish." Harry said sheepishly.

"No… I mean it's only natural…Head boy is a big honor but I just want to know… why do you want it?"

"I guess I want to be remembered for being something other than "The chosen one" or "The boy who lived"."

"Yeah that's understandable but won't you be busy with the…you know."

"I don't know…" They slipped into a comfortable silence which was broken only by Ginny returning to her room.

_AVADAKEDAVRA! _

Harry's eyes snapped open. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a dream. After picking up his glasses he rolled over to look at the clock. It was four in the morning. His throat was parched so he went downstairs to get some water. Slowly he got up from his bed, crossed the room and quietly, as to not wake Ron who was snoring in the bed next to his, closed the door. He crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he grabbed a glass and proceeded to fill it with water. He turned and fumbled through the dark for a light. He hadn't even done anything but a light suddenly turned on.

"Oh. It's you Harry." Harry whipped around in surprise but relaxed when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch with her wand in her hand rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh Hermione you scared me." Then he saw her eyes. They were puffy and red, as if she had been crying. "Hermione are you alright?" He asked and dropped on his knees to her level.

"Yeah…I'm ok." She said, rubbing her eyes with a sleeve, gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and stared at the ground.

Harry lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Tell the truth."

"I-I"

"Morning kids up early today?" Mr Weasley called out as he climbed down the stairs yawning and stretching.

"I have to go." Hermione sniffed and hurriedly scurried up the stairs mumbling a short "good morning" to Mr Weasley.

Harry moaned and held his head in his hands. _What am I going to do? _A loud yawn from Mr Weasley brought him back to earth. Deciding not to go back to bed he joined Mr Weasley for breakfast, in which most of the conversation was spent explaining how toasters worked. After saying goodbye to Mr Weasley Harry had the whole bottom floor to himself while the rest of the occupants of the house were asleep. After some hunting around the living room he found a quidditch magazine with "Ron Weasley" scribbled all over the inside cover. He removed the biscuit crumbs from the pages, lay down on the couch, and began to read.

"Harry…Harry…HARRY!"

"Ron don't hit him!"

"What was I supposed to do gently shake him awake?"

"Yes!"

"It's alright guys I'm awake." Harry pushed the quidditch magazine he was reading off his chest and rubbed his head. "Ow. My head." He glanced at Ron who quickly hid a large text book behind his back and whistled innocently.

"Sorry we woke you. It's just we were about to have breakfast. Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

"No thanks. I already ate. I think I'll go change."

"Alright mate. See you in a bit." Ron said. As Harry walked away he thought he caught Ron glaring at him. _I hope he's still not mad at me. But… judging at how hard he hit me I guess he is. _

Harry returned to his and Ron's room and pulled on a dark blue t-shirt. He hunted around for a pair of jeans an, after tossing many things to the side found one that was clean. _Man I need to do my washing._ It was still baggy so he put on a shrinking charm, eternally glad he was able to do magic outside of school but also praying the charm would not wear off. After finding two matching socks and pulling on a pair of sneakers he quickly combed his hair and left the room with it sticking out everywhere as if he had done nothing. By the time he had finished breakfast was over.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Hermione acted like nothing had happened and Ron continued to glare at him all day. When Ron gave some suggestive looks to Hermione Harry made an excuse to disappear to Fred and Gorge's empty room where he finished up a potions essay. So when Harry went to bed he was pretty exhausted and glad to finally release the pressure on him. He soon settled into an uneasy sleep.

Harry woke to the smell of burnt cooking. It was oddly warm and he was sticking to his sheets. It was two in the morning. He crept from his bed and glanced outside. Something was not right. He stood at the top of the stairs and his jaw dropped open. Bright orange flames were licking the stairs and were covering the kitchen below. Luckily the fire department had visited his school when he was eight so he knew what to do. _Just had to be in a house with no fire alarm or nothing_. He ran into Ron and his room and violently shoved Ron.

"Ron! Wake up! There's a fire!"

"Butidontwanna…Fire?!" He immediately got up. They both shrunk their trunks and pocketed them. Harry was finished first so he ran through the rest of the house shouting "FIRE! FIRE!" soon several heads popped out the doors.

"Come on guys! Get down low and go! Go! Go!"

"…" Obviously they needed more explanation.

"Crawl on your stomach!" So they all immediately dropped down and followed Harry along the ground, a thick layer of smoke just above their heads. Just as they reached the stairs a loud crash was heard as the stairs collapsed. Someone behind Harry screamed.

"It's alright! We'll just have to go out the window!" Harry shouted over the roaring flames. They continued and crawled into Ron's room. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and shouted "Abeo!" The glass of the window instantly vanished. He conjured a thick rope and, after about a minute, had tied it to the ledge. "I'll go down first to see if it's safe!" Harry grabbed hold of the rope and expertly slid down.

He touched the ground lightly. "You can come down now!" He watched and counted as Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Fleur and Mrs Weasley slid down (Mrs Weasley kind of plonked down though.) After a quick count Harry realized someone was missing. He pulled Ron to the side.

"Ron your Dad's missing."

"Oh he still hasn't come home from work. Now have you seen Hermione?" He asked airily.

"Hermione." Harry quickly looked over the garden area. Fred, George, Bill and Fleur were attempting to put out the fire, with little success, and Molly was comforting Ginny, but there was no sight of the familiar brown hair he knew and loved. "She's not here we have to go back!" He cried, running back to the rope. He stopped when he realized Ron wasn't following him. "Ron aren't you coming?"

"I don't know Harry isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Of course it is! But Hermione's in there!"

"I'm sure she's just getting some books…or something."

By this time Harry was already half way up the rope. "Fine stay here. Some boyfriend you are. Heck, some PERSON you are. I'm sure you wouldn't care if she was dead right now."

"Harry-" But by then Harry had already stepped onto the ledge, pulled up his shirt and gone in.

Flames licked at his feet, ash fell in his hair and smoke stung his eyes, but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Hermione. "Hermione!" He called with no reply. He reached Ginny's room which was where Hermione was sleeping. He went for the doorknob but pulled his hand away when it burned it. He kicked at the door with all his strength. The door buckled and after three more it finally gave way revealing the room almost totally consumed by flames. He wiped the tears forming in his eyes. There! An unconscious form was lying on the bed closest to the window.

He ran over to her, jumping over the debris that was lying everywhere. She lay there, completely still. Harry took he in his arms, thankful she was so light. Just as he turned to the door the doorframe collapsed, blocking the exit. Burning embers flew everywhere, and in his eyes. Momentarily blinded, he staggered back until he felt the cool glass press against his cheek. With some difficulty he pulled out his wand, and as he had before, made the glass disappear.

The flames were getting closer and he knew he wouldn't have enough time to attach a rope to the ledge so he enlarged a mushroom down below. It stopped growing about two meters below the ledge. Harry took a deep breath and jumped.

**OMG REVIEWS! PLeasssssssseeeee! It's just so easy to make an author happy! Even if its just "Great job" or "Good" or "ok" (pls no flames constructive criticism appreciated but flames have no point) reviews reviews reviews! **

**Laura 3 **


	3. St mungo'sperfect

**Ok back to the story I know I left you at a little cliffy there you can breathe now cus here it is!**

They landed awkwardly on the giant mushroom, bouncing on the top, sliding down the sides and landing rather roughly on the ground. Harry landed flat on his face and Hermione had rolled a few meters away.

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a blur of green and dark blue. It was then that he realized his glassed had fallen off. Blindly, he searched through the grass until his fingertips met with the cold, hard metal frames of his glasses. Quickly, he shoved them on and ran to Hermione's side.

She had some minor scratches and burns but that was not what he was concerned about. When the fire department visited his school they had warned him about getting ash in your system. They would combine with the fluids in your lungs and quickly form cement like substance that could stop your breathing. Judging from the short, strained breaths coming from Hermione, Harry knew this was currently taking place. She drew in a labored breath, choking on the very air as she did so. If Harry didn't do something soon she would be dead in a matter of minutes.

Somehow, something inside him told him what to do…as if he had done it before.

Harry took Hermione is his arms and accessed his magical core. The same magical core that performed every single spell he had done, from the moment he was born. Slowly he pushed his magic out through his fingertips and into Hermione. A steady trickle of blue sparks danced down her spine, small sections branching off from it and traveling to other parts of her body. Some cuts and burns started to heal themselves and her breathing became slightly more evenly but not enough.

Harry knew he needed more power, but his elementary magic levels were dwindling. Harry's body went into autopilot. In his mind memories flashed by, all happy, loving memories of his friends…and some he never even knew existed. Memories of his parents. Suddenly Harry felt something he had never felt before. His whole body was enveloped in a bubble of warmth. He tapped even deeper into his magical core, past the elementary and secondary magic levels and into his inner being. His true core was made entirely of love. He accessed this power source and poured it from him into Hermione. The sparks were a shining gold, and streamed out pulsating and illuminating the two figures.

Harry could feel unconsciousness almost upon him. Blackness seeped at the edges of his vision. _No. I can't pass out now. Just a little longer, I can feel it. _He pushed harder, the gold sparks gushed out and now covered Hermione's entire body. Her eyes snapped open and took in a massive breath. A final blast of blinding light flashed out, making the trees around them quiver. Harry knew he was done. He welcomed the blackness in and slipped into unconsciousness.

"He's waking up, get the nurse."

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. At first all was black.

"I'm blind!" He shouted and attempted to thrash around but found his arms and legs felt as though they weighed a ton.

"Calm down Mr. Potter we'll fix that." Harry immediately relaxed and his vision was restored. Before him was what appeared to be a marshmallow person, although he couldn't really tell because it was all blurry.

"Could I have my glasses please?" The marshmallow placed his glasses on his face only to reveal that the "marshmallow" was in fact a nurse. She placed a sleeping mask on the table and Harry realized just how dumb he was. "Oops. Didn't realize I had that sleeping mask on."

"Quite alright Mr. Potter. And I believe you have…seven visitors."

"Great." It was then that Harry remembered something very important. "Nurse? Is Hermione alright?"

"See for yourself." She pushed the door open and a flurry of red heads came in. Well almost all red. One was dominated by a mass of bushy brown hair. She came rushing towards his bed and leaped onto him, causing him immense pain, which he restrained. Over her shoulder he saw Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George were standing by his bedside. Ron however, was off in the corner in a huff.

Harry ignored Ron for the moment though. "Hermione! You're alright." He gasped.

"Yes Harry. But how? I should be dead…or at least in that bed next to you." She said indicating the vacant bed next to his.

"I don't exactly know…I think-"

"I think I can explain that for you." Mr Weasley interrupted stepping forward. "Harry performed a magical healing. By pushing his magic through you he forced out the ash that would have caused your death."

"How dad? That's really advanced magic," Fred asked. Mr Weasley just shook his head.

"I think I know." Harry said. Hermione who was now sitting next to him on the bed looked at him intently. "I think I tapped in to my magical core. It was a love core I'm not exactly sure but…I think I've done it before. Just not sure when."

"Of course. That makes complete sense." Hermione said.

"How do you mean?"

"You remember what Dumbledore said about you having some love power? Well this is it. Your power is increased."

"Oh…cool." Hermione smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days. That was ample time to recharge your magical levels so you should be fine… there's just one theory I've been working on." Hermione said, chewing her lip. "Harry, could you levitate that vase about ten centimetres from the table."

Harry looked over to the other side of the room where a beautiful white vase with pink roses painted on it. Harry picked up his wand from the bedside table and muttered "Wingardrium Leviosa." Then something very strange happened. Instead of levitating a few centimetres the vase shot straight up, crashing through the ceiling and continuing until there were no more ceilings to crash through. George inspected the hole.

"Harry, I think you send it into space, I can't see it anymore." George said, craning his neck.

"Oops. My bad."

"Excellent." Hermione said matter of factly.

"What do you mean?"

"That proves my theory."

"What theory dear?" Mrs Weasley enquired.

"The power of Harry's spells have…doudbled, maybe even tripled or more."

"Oh. Well that can be good…or bad." Harry said.

"Yes you'll just have to learn to control it that's all."

"Well it's good to see you're alright Harry but we have to go. You, Ron and Hermione can floo back can't you?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Bye everybody. Thanks for visiting." Harry said as he waved goodbye. The five Weasleys turned and left, closing the glass door that bore the shiny "St Mungo's" logo. Hermione pulled out some flowers from a grocery bag she had been carrying and went to search for a vase. A few moments later she returned with a bed pan and stuck the flowers in it.

"Um Hermione…I don't think that's a vase." Harry jibed raising an eyebrow.

"Well since you destroyed the only one in the area I had to improvise." She retorted sheepishly.

"Don't worry. It's lovely." Harry flashed her a warm smile and placed his hand on hers. It was then he realized that Ron was being oddly quiet, and hadn't said anything since he had gotten there. "Ron is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet."

"No. Nothings _wrong_." He spat. "I'll go get some pudding from the kitchen." He said, again in the same tone. As he turned to leave Harry thought he could hear Ron utter something along the lines of, "so I can smash it in your face."

"What's up with him?" Harry asked.

"Well…we kinda broke up."

"You did! I mean, you did?" Harry corrected.

Hermione raised an eyebrow momentarily then shrugged and continued, "Yes. I was mad he made you come after me alone. But tell me, why _didn't _he come."

"I don't know…I think he was afraid."

"But weren't you afraid?"

"Of course I was. But…I couldn't just leave you there."

"And Ron could?" Harry just shrugged; he had nothing to say. "Well I'm glad it's over now, I knew it was falling apart. It was better to end it sooner than later." They fell into a sort of awkward silence, Hermione rubbed Harry's hand, her mind far away.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry you can ask me anything."

"Alright, this is going to sound pretty strange. Is there a word that's between like and love?" He asked hesitantly.

"That's a good question, I've never thought of that…" she paused to think "But I would say no."

"Well then I guess I must love…you." Hermione looked…well absolutely gobsmacked.

"Harry I-"

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way I understand. I just couldn't keep it inside of me any-hmftff" Harry was cut off by Hermione's lips violently crushing his. "Hermione…does this mean…?" He finally said, gasping for air.

"Yes dummy!" she said. Harry grinned and this time _he _kissed _her. _Obviously it was much better than Hermione's over-excited smothering. "Wow. That was great. Oh and for the record, I do kiss better than that before." She said.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me?" He said raising his eyebrows. Hermione leaned in closer and, this time, gently kissed him. It was amazing. Harry felt as if his whole body was tingling all over. That feeling was rudely interrupted by one named Ron Weasley.

"What the HELL are you doing to MY girlfriend?!" Ron stormed over to the bed and pushed Hermione off Harry. Harry rolled off the bed and stood up on the opposite side. He turned around, picked up his wand and turned around to see Ron already had his wand pointed at him.

"Ron. Please don't do anything rash." Harry said.

"Why? I distinctly remember seeing you do something "rash" to Hermione back there."

"Ron we-" Hermione pleaded.

"SHUTUP!" Ron shouted, his eyes on fire. "_Silencio._" He whispered pointing his wand at Hermione. She clutched her throat and mouthed words- but no sound came out. Ron silently conjured some ropes around her wrists and ankles, causing her to lose her balance and topple onto the ground. "And now Harry, it's your turn."

But Harry was ready. At the same time, both boys yelled "_STUPEFY" _Harry was flung back only a few meters, due to Ron's weak concentration on the spell. But Ron. Well that was a different story all together.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**AN: Well what do you think? I liked it. Bt then of course I liked it, I wrote it. What I wanna know is hat YOU guys thought…that's what that little "Sumbit Review" button is for.**

**Please review :D**

**Keep reading **

**Laura**


	4. Muahaha! RONBASHING!

**OMIGOD! I HAD THIS FINISHED LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO AND I THOUGHT I HAD POSTED IT BUT I DIDN'T! GRRRRRRRR slams head against wall SORRY!**

**Ok on with the story…pardon me if it's bad I'm making it up on the spot I only have a vague plan of where this is going…a VERY vague plan… **

**--------Last "episode"…---------**

"_What the HELL are you doing to MY girlfriend?!" Ron stormed over to the bed and pushed Hermione off Harry. Harry rolled off the bed and stood up on the opposite side. He turned around, picked up his wand and turned around to see Ron already had his wand pointed at him._

"_Ron. Please don't do anything rash." Harry said._

"_Why? I distinctly remember seeing you do something "rash" to Hermione back there."_

"_Ron we-" Hermione pleaded._

"_SHUTUP!" Ron shouted, his eyes on fire. "__Silencio.__" He whispered pointing his wand at Hermione. She clutched her throat and mouthed words- but no sound came out. Ron silently conjured some ropes around her wrists and ankles, causing her to lose her balance and topple onto the ground. "And now Harry, it's your turn."_

_But Harry was ready. At the same time, both boys yelled "__STUPEFY" __Harry was flung back only a few meters, due to Ron's weak concentration on the spell. But Ron. Well that was a different story all together._

**---------Flashback over------------**

Ron was sent flying back, slamned into the window and slid down into a rather undignified position. Harry ran over to him, removed his head from his arse and rolled him over.

"…" Hermione kickedthe chair she was tied to. He looked over and she mouthed some words pointing to her throat. He muttered a quick counter curse, making sure to control the level of the spell and untied the ropes.

"Sorry Hermione."

"It's alright. Is he ok?" She asked pointing to Ron's mangled body.

"I don't know." They walked over to him. Harry picked him up and dumped him on the bed and still, no reaction. They slapped him a few times but still no reaction.

"Do you think we should call someone?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." They pushed the button that called the nurse and seconds later she materialized before them.

"Is something wrong?" Then she noticed Ron. "What happened?"

"Well-I-uh…"

"Teenage testosterone never did anyone any good. But how did he get in this state he's not responsive."

"Well my power is kinda…strong as of late."

"Ah you're that Potter boy."

"Well yes." Once again Harry had found another who preferred to call him by his last one. Another to add to his list.

"We'll have to leave him here overnight. I think he'll be all set tomorrow. And you…keep an eye on that wand of yours." _I hope that's not as suss as it sounds_.

"Um…sure." _I hope that's not as suss as it sounds_, Harry thought. "Come on Hermione." They left the room and found their way to the main hall, where all the fireplaces had a huge queue.

"It'll take ages to get through this!" Harry moaned.

"Fancy some apparating?" Hermione smirked with a wink.

"But you don't have a license do you?"

"Yup. Got it last week."

"I knew you'd get it! Congratulations!" He gave Hermione a hug and beamed at her…then it disappeared as he remembered something. "Although I'm not too fond of apparating."

"Come on Harry don't be such a wuss!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door where there was less people. "Ok hold onto me really tight."

"Gladly." Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her tightly.


	5. What's going on behind the paper?

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And if you forgot what was happening, they're about to apparate…just in case you forgot (I do that all the time and it bugs me how I have to go back and read the end of the chapter again) sorry I'm rambling. **

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked, just a bit uneasy.

"Quiet Harry, I need to concentrate." And Harry, not wanting to **A.** get Hermione mad (he'd seen what that was like) and **B.** He obviously didn't want to get to wherever they were going without a leg.

"Ok. 3,2,1" Just then Harry felt the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a tube. An extremely thin tube. Just as he felt as though his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head the sensation was pulled away.

"Oof." He grunted as they landed and he was flung forward onto a couch. He cautiously opened one eye to see an upside-down Hermione stifling giggles. "It's not funny." He smirked.

"Hey, it's an odd thing seeing your boyfriend flinged onto a couch upside-down, wouldn't you think so?"

Harry hesitated. "Boyfriend?" He asked uncertainly. Hermione nodded, fearing she had crossed a line, but she sighed in relief when she saw Harry smile.

"Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived – is a boyfriend." Harry grinned. "I like it." He readjusted himself into an upright position and checked that all his limbs were there. "Oh. My. God."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him.

"Hermione. I'm just going to give this to you straight. Your eyebrow's missing."

"What?! This can't be happening! I was perfect in my test!" She cried and ran to the mirror. After a few moments of panicked checking Hermione straightened and turned, glaring at Harry. "Haaaarry," she fumed.

"Ops. My bad." He grinned. Hermione ran at him and he quickly left the couch and began to sprint away. Hermione jumped on him and tackled him to the ground, causing them both to land in a heap.

"Don't hurt me!" Harry cried in mock fear. "I'll do whatever you want Oh high, mighty, clever …"

"Keep it coming."

"Intelligent, gifted, talented, magnificent, beautiful, sumfdsvf" Hermione pressed her finger to his lips. "Hey, I was on a roll." Harry complained grinning.

"No one's called me beautiful since I was nine." She mumbled.

"No one?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"No one. Not even my parents…or Ron for that matter."

"Well. I see I've got quite a few years to make up for." He murmured in her ear, causing a pleasant tingle to travel down her spine. He planted a kiss on her cheekbone and traced her jaw line until he came to her lips. He gave her a gentle kiss which grew more passionate, which turned into a complete make out.

Just then the door flew open and Ginny Weasley's freckly face popped in. "Yes mum, I'm getting it- oh. Hello Harry. I see you didn't waste any time." She said raising an eyebrow. Harry and Hermione sheepishly stood up and attempted to flatten down their clothes and hair.

"Sorry Ginny-" Hermione began.

"No, Harry already told me. I'll… I'll just grab my sweater." She grabbed a blue sweater that was laying on the bed. "Do you want me to take you to your rooms?"

"Sure. Thanks Gin." Harry said, and then added, "By the way, where are we?"

"The leaky cauldron. The ministry have to rebuild our house, and investigate it."

"What?!" The two teens exclaimed.

"Shh. We'll tell you later." Ginny replied. Harry just looked at Hermione and shrugged before following Ginny out into the hallway. Ginny led them down the corridor where she indicated them to their rooms which were across the hall from each other. "We're all meeting for dinner in a half hour. Mum's already put your stuff away Harry. Hermione…um your stuff didn't make it."

"I had my homework in there. Oh well I'll just do it again!" she said, positively beaming. Harry raised an eyebrow then shook his head and thought "_well that's classic Hermione for you." _

"What about your clothes and stuff?" He asked.

"Well…they were too small for me anyway…oh no…my books were in there. You know what that means…"

"No!" Ginny whimpered.

"To the bookstore!" Hermione shouted excitedly.

"Er…we can go there later…to get our Hogwarts stuff as well. We'll go tomorrow alright?"

"It's a date. I'll be counting the minutes." And knowing Hermione, she probably would be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sat and looked around the table. There he saw Fred and George, discussing a new item for their shop, Ginny prodding a piece of Broccoli, Mr Weasley concealed behind a news paper, Fleur stroking Bill's hair and Mrs Weasley deep in conversation with Hermione. Absentmindedly Harry chewed on a piece of chicken in his mouth. Something in the atmosphere was different. Most of the other diners kept shooting glances on his direction when they thought he wasn't looking, and then huddled deep in conversation with their accompaniers. It got quite annoying after a while.

The room emptied itself out until there was nobody but Harry, Hermione, an old wizard in the corner who appeared to be sleeping, and Mr Weasley, still screened by his newspaper. A few moments of silence passed before Harry and Hermione heard a faint "Psssting". They looked in Mr Weasley's direction to find him staring intently at them.

"Harry, Hermione come over here." They headed up to the end of the table Mr Weasley was seated at and sat in the chairs on either side of him. "Come closer," He whispered. They scooted closer and he covered them in the newspaper.

"Mr Weasley what's happening?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to worry Molly or the kids, but you have to know."

"Have to know what?"

"The fire. It was caused by deatheaters."

"What do you mean?"

"I told the kids that it had just been some dumb kids, but it was a group deatheaters. That's why it was so hard to put out."

"What does this mean?"

"It means they know where we live. We might have to move, our house is on the "high risk list" right now."

"When did you find out?"

"Just when we got back from visiting you, the ministry informed me of it."

"Could they get a trace on them? Were there any clues as to where they are hiding?" Hermione asked.

Mr Weasley shook his head, "No. But…we were thinking…Harry would you mind taking a look at it tomorrow?"

"Um we were going to buy our school stuff tomorrow, but I'm sure we could do that later in the afternoon. Sure, I'll go. Anything for you guys, I owe you so much."

"Thankyou Harry. Oh by the way, have you seen Ron? I didn't see him at dinner."

"Um…well what happened was…"

Harry and Hermione explained the whole situation to Mr Weasley.

"He attacked you? He's in St Mungo's? IN A SEMI-COMA TYPE THING?"

"We're sorry Mr Weasley it was all in self defense-"

"I know Harry. That boy needs to learn to control his anger. We can go see how he's doing tomorrow. Maybe you can get your books the day after."

Hermione pouted but Harry said, "Sure. We have the whole summer to do that, right Hermione?"

"Yeah but-" Harry gently nudged her, "Oh alright."

"Excellent. Now you two had better get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us." Mr Weasley removed the newspaper from in front of Harry and Hermione and resumed reading. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs.

When they reached the front of their doors Harry said, "Night Hermione." He gave her a kiss on the lips then one on the tip of her nose.

"Night Harry, see you in the morning."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well there's a little fluff for you. Goody. Please review! It really means a lot to me!**

**Toodles**

**Laura**

**PS Review! It gives me initiative to update faster (wink wink, nudge nudge) To know people actually care about the story is a great feeling. If you're an author you should know!**

**PPS Review**

**PPPS well…you can already guess what I'm gonna say…**


End file.
